<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheese Cakes of Grenades by Eulji_Mundeok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828710">Cheese Cakes of Grenades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulji_Mundeok/pseuds/Eulji_Mundeok'>Eulji_Mundeok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, Cheesecake, Don't Try This At Home, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulji_Mundeok/pseuds/Eulji_Mundeok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Wick makes death-licious cheese cakes.<br/>*Please check the notes at the beginning and at the end!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charon/John Wick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheese Cakes of Grenades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING</p><p>Please do not eat explosives including gunpowders. And also don't try to make others eat things like that.<br/>Eating it can actually kill you and your loved ones.</p><p>I already tagged this  so please don't try this at your home! (And/or any other places, of course.)</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER<br/>I don't own the John Wick movie series and characters within.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p> </p><p>It all started from John Wick's kitchen, Charon recalls.</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday night when he paid a visit to John's home, with a bunch of roses in his hand, he heard an anxious sound coming from the kitchen. With a disproportionately sweet smell.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you making, my dear?"</p><p> </p><p>Charon was expecting some kind of grenade, dynamite, or anything like that.</p><p> </p><p>But John's reply was unusual for him, given that he was the Baba Yaga.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheese cakes."</p><p> </p><p>The cake sheets made of smashed oreo cookies smelled good like never before. And the mousse batter of cream cheese, cooperated with fresh cream, yogurt, and a little vanilla powder... Oh sweet Elder of Assassins! </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to drink a cup of tea, which is an old friend of anything sweet.</p><p> </p><p>John smiled at him like the angel Azrael.</p><p> </p><p>"I made it a lot. For Winston, for Marcus, for all guests of Continental NY, and for us two of course."</p><p> </p><p>He should have stopped all of it there, yet he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"How lovely of you, Mr. Wick. I'll bring the cake boxes for them."</p><p> </p><p>Charon grabbed John by the back, and instead of stopping his cooking, he kissed him so lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>"What went in this delicacy?"</p><p> </p><p>And today, 10 o'clock AM, Winston asked Charon at the hotel lobby.</p><p> </p><p>The Manager was solving crossword puzzles with his glasses on, as usual. One and only unusual thing with him was that half-eaten cheese cake on his plate beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Charon answered after granting the Adjudicator(who had just came for watching Winston) their room key, with additional special gift for all guests: a piece of Wick-made cheese cake.</p><p> </p><p>"The usual ingredients you expect of a cheese cake: cream cheese, yogurt, fresh cream and vanilla powder. Do you feel anything uncomfortable about the food, sir?"</p><p> </p><p>"No... Oh, yes actually,  though it's worth nothing to worry about but..."</p><p> </p><p>Winston shrugged before he suddenly placed a hand on his lower belly, where his intestines were.</p><p> </p><p>"I just feel a little peculiar here."</p><p> </p><p>Before Charon could ask him whether he had lactose intolerance(though as far as he knew, Winston didn't have anything like that), Winston stood up suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Every f***ing body in the lobby, including the Adjudicator and Charon, watched him rushing towards the Manager's suite.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Charon was under the Adjudicator's icy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But the word came from their mouth was not that which Charon expected to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"Does he have bowel incontinence?"</p><p> </p><p>"As far as I'm concerned, the Manager does not."</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take them long to retire in distraught, to their room, after hearing his polite answer.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the guests were doing the same as them, or seeking public restrooms. Lobby phones began to fire but all the complaints Charon heard was one thing. After recognizing the complaints, Charon ran with the Continental Doctor and management team, from one room to another. </p><p> </p><p>Also he had to make sure to the guests, more than thousand times, that no one fires shots at the Continental grounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Charon!"</p><p> </p><p>Not long after he returned to his place at the lobby desk, Charon saw the presence of his lover.</p><p> </p><p>John looked weary and consumed by concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Mr. Wick, I'm very sorry the Continental can't offer you any room now. All rooms have turned into wards, and are occupied by ill guests including the Manager."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't need any room here today. I need your help... Marcus is ill."</p><p> </p><p>Charon could know his cause of illness before John told him that.</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>After that day...</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that the 'vanilla powder' John used was actually half gunpowder: John had extracted it earlier from a grenade, mixed it with vanilla powder, in order to use at a secret assassination plan and forgot about it all.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus insisted that he saw the Grim Reaper himself after he ate John's cake, though Charon was sure that the figure he saw was John.</p><p> </p><p>The Adjudicator seriously contemplated about desecrating the Continental NY once again, but they changed their mind after having the right cheese cake made by Charon.</p><p> </p><p>Charon discarded that cheese cakes of grenades including the portion they were supposed to eat: luckily the couple didn't consumed that, in order to have that at dinner.</p><p> </p><p>John didn't complain about that.</p><p> </p><p>Winston was delightful because he earned time to destroy records unfavorable to him, due to John's hellish cheese cakes. Even though he himself had enormous sufferings because of them! So he gladly paid the medical expenses for all guests scathed, including his archenemy the Adjudicator.</p><p> </p><p>And Charon formally married John, making sure that they unite their households together and John do no cooking.</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, the mess started in John's kitchen was not that bad, Charon recalls again.</p><p> </p><p>Because now John Wick doesn't cook except when he's roasting Charon's proverbial salami in his metaphorical oven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks for reading my fic, so I should be...<br/>WARNING YOU AGAIN!</p><p>Please do not eat explosives including gunpowders. And also don't try to make others eat things like that.<br/>Eating it can actually kill you and your loved ones.</p><p>I already tagged this  so please don't try this at your home! (And any other places, of course.)</p><p>Now that I made warnings specifically and repeatedly, I don't hold responsibilities for any incidents that may happen after not following my warnings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>